


Escape into the Maze

by thatdragonchic



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Boys In Love, Gen, Illegal Activities, In the Maze, M/M, Secret Relationship, because it was ILLEGAL TO BE GAY, go in a maze, lol because they, newtmas - Freeform, they're really living on the edge yall, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Thomas and Newt leave the inside of a party to wander the maze in the garden---Based on my 1920's au (in which Newtmas met in the war, and Newt just so happens to be a Rich Bitch™ who takes in his lover)





	Escape into the Maze

**Author's Note:**

> the working title of this is: I asked Chloe and Jo for Suggestions and They're Hoes so They Both Suggested I Write More of the 1920's AU Even Though I Update Regularly on FBN   
> But HA I TOOK THEM BY SURPRISE AND WROTE A 3 PAGE FLESHED OUT FIC ON IT SO WHO'S LAUGHING NOW   
> (all of us because you're happy and I love you guys!! and I'm happy because you're happy and we all are Real Deal Hoes™ for this au)   
> (I'm really sorry if everybody else is confused by this au, I've become a writing recluse)

Escape was the sweetest relief, as they ran into the gardens like young boys, between the hedges and mazes of what Thomas thinks is a castle, and what Newt thinks is a moderately nice home. He thinks it’s not embellished enough, that their taste is classless. 

“Have you ever seen a maze before?” he taunts Thomas, the two in their best suits.

“I assume you frown upon mazes?”

“One so poorly trimmed is tasteless, darling.”

“Did they hurt you or something?”

“They’re terrible people,” Newt informs, lacing their hands as they disappear behind a hedges corner, into a little nook with a bench, meeting in a kiss, Newt lifting to meet his lips. 

“You’re terrible sometimes.”

“Between the lines, but at face value, I’m very lovely.”

Thomas rolls his eyes, their hands lacing. Newt had on a million rings, they all sparkled in the moonlight. Emerald, ruby, amber, gold, silver, diamond. If there was ever a lavish thing, Newt owned it. He was akin to the royal family after all, and God, nobody would have ever guessed that Doctor Samuel Newton was the son of one of the richest men on earth, that he was easily inheriting millions upon millions and a house suited to be a palace. He had ‘small’ vacation homes that could probably fit his whole block in New York City. 

“Why can’t we just go back home if you hate them so much?”

“It’s not what’s done my love.”

Newt takes their laced hands and kisses each knuckle generously. “And we must always do what’s done?”

“I’ve already created quite the mess by doing what’s not done.”

“Being a doctor in the war was a noble thing. Opening up your home to the ill was-”

“A scandal darling. We fight wars or pretend to fight wars, and we sit back with our drinks and pretend they don’t exist. We don’t face the bloodied bodies, or do the dirty work.”

“But you did.”

“Because I want to be more than rich.”

“But you are rich.”

“Yes but… I’ve done something, and I… I like that I’ve done something.”

Thomas nods slowly, and he knows that it’s important to Newt, that he loves his life and his family, but he yearns for more. He knows it’s not easy for him to just yank away from all this. To go out and keep working, because that’s not what people like him did. That wasn’t acceptable. It was odd, it was unnecessary. It was scandal. 

“Should we get back soon?”

“If we ever get out of this maze.”

“Are we lost?”

“I’m not sure,” Newt whispers. “Have you this, perhaps we’re being chased,” He taunts and Thomas laughs.

“Chased? By what?”

“A great beast.”

“A monster?”

“A great beast. Like a tick, but grander. On big, mechanical legs, and it wheezes, and oozes.”

“You should be a writer.”

“And it creeps forward slowly before shooting at you at great speed.”

“Oh my… we should get to running then, shouldn’t we?”

“I’ve got no good legs.”

“But then we’ll just die.”

Newt laughs, leaning forward to kiss Thomas. “I’d die with you.”

“Here in this horrid house?” Thomas jests. 

Newt peers at him, before he tugs his hand and they make their way rather languidly through the maze before rejoining the party. Greeted with drinks and drunk friends and petit gateaus of all sorts. Newt is akin to pavlova’s and that’s exactly what he takes as he bites into the little pastry. Thomas adores him from even across the room. Newt was dazzling in the room of gold and confetti and crystal reflected candle light. Newt was everything beautiful. 

They talked and wound up together. Danced with girls before jokingly ending up together. People laughed, people bought their tricks, said they had this great friendship. Nobody knew who Thomas was, really, only his closest friends knew, but Newt kept his illusion high. That Thomas was American money, filthy type rich, because everybody knew American money was dirty money. Everybody seemed to buy it. Everybody seemed to adore him. Everybody adored them, and their games and their jokes. 

They toast glasses, Newt laughing, flush and drunk. They kiss quick and everyone is so wasted it doesn’t quite matter. When your drunk and you kiss your friends, well… it wasn’t uncommon. The rich get bored, and kissing your best friend is fun. It’s something to do. Newt could call out quite the few friends who’d done just the same, who had nearly fucked on the lavish couches when they had no real romantic interest in the other, same sex or not, on any non-drunk occasion. Nobody thought of it, nobody would remember it.

The ride home at 3 AM was full of soft giggles and the two lighting up cigarettes. 

“Is this how Marie Antoinette felt?”

“Before her head got chopped off? Maybe.”

“I feel amaaazing,” Thomas says, and Newt laughs, pulling him into a kiss. They almost forget their smoking. 

“The only good thing about their parties is going home drunk.”

“You’re such an asshole.”

“Take it back.”

“Never.”

“You’re the asshole courting me.”

“Not courting if I can’t marry you. Technically it’s illegal.”

“Who knew love could be so badass.”

Thomas laughs, and they both giggle, holding each other. Thomas hugs his arms around Newt, who was so soft and full of life. Newt was halfway to sleeping as they calmed down, Thomas tossing their shared cigarette out of the car. 

“You know… you saved my life, in more than one way,” Thomas whispers. “I’ll always be thankful for that. And for you… you’re everything to me.”

Though he looks down and Newt had already fallen asleep, his hand softly gripping at Tommy’s vest, his body rising and falling with slow, steady breaths, like waves. Thomas kisses the crown of his head, and smiles softly. “Good Night, my sweet prince,” he whispers, even if he knows he’ll have to wake Newt to go to bed once they’re home. He swears he sees Newt’s lips turn up into a smile. If this was love, he never wanted it to end. Loving Newt, loving the man who saved him, was worth any danger in the world. Was worth every threat. And he’d never regret it, never stop loving Newt. 

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SHORT SNIPPET OF A SOFT™ AU   
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND THOUGHTS AND KUDOS ALWAYS MUCH APPRECIATED


End file.
